ARC Night Out
by primevalCODgirl
Summary: the ARC team have a night out. They all get drunk and Connor and Abby spend the night in bed together they dont even know that they were in the same bed when they awaken.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is my very first story and it helped me to think up this story as i had an idea from when i was playing primeval with my 2 cousins Emma and Niamh hope u enjoy!

Connor was in his office writing his report when Abby comes in. "Hey Connor what you doing?" asks Abby. "Oh im just writing my report what brings you here?" asks Connor. "Well Cutter said to tell you that we are all going for some drinks and he wants to see u and me there especialy" says Abby. "Why especially us?" Connor asks. "Said he wanted to see the moves us young ones have got on the dancefloor" Abby says with a giggle. "So are you going or what?" says Connor. "Sure am what about you?" says Abby with a big smile on her face."yeah im up for a good night out" says Connor laughing. "Ok then see ya later then when we finish work yeah? says Abby. "Yeah" Says Connor as he watches her leave. Connor smiles as he thinks about the night out. He then shakes his head and trys to focus on the exam but the thought of a night out wouldn't leave his head so he gave up He quickly tidied his work space and went out of the office. He went over to the Anomaly detector where Cutter was standing. "Hey Cutter" says Connor as he joins Cutter. "Hey Connor are u up for tonight then?" Cutter asks. "Sure am where are we going anyway?" Connor asks. "Some nightclub in town and cant wait to see you and Abby on the dancefloor,eh?" says Cutter enthusiasticaly. "why u want me and Abby to dance?" asks Connor. "Cause ur the only young ones in here who has the up to date kind of dancing" says Cutter quite embaressed. "Oh well i don't think im going to dance tonight" says Connor. "Uck no fun in that son and what if a slow song comes on are you justt gonna leave Abby to sit there not dancing while all the other men have chosen there girl and are dancing, i know u like her Connor and i guarentee if a slow song comes on and if you ask her to dance she will agree" says Cutter. Connor goes red with embaresment. "Is it that easy to see that im falling for Abby?" says Connor. Outside When Connor was saying that Abby happened to wak past and she stopped in her tracks now listening by the door. "Aye son it sure is easy to see that and Your close to her so that will make it easier for you to reel her in" says Cutter laughing. Connor laughed too. Abby thought to herself 'does Connor really still love me after i pushed him away so many times ?'. She was glad that Connor still loved her because she herself loved Connor now aswell. Abby rushed away as she heard Connor saying bye to Cutter. "Hey Abby" Connor says as he sees Abby walking. Abby then stops and turns round slowly. "Hey Connor" says Abby. "What you doing?" He asks. "Just identifying the slime from that creature and come to think of it i could really use you help too" She says with a smile. "Yeah sure, i can't concentrate with my essay anyway so ive stopped it" says Connor smilling back at Her "Great, well come on then" says Abby wanting Connor to follow. Connor followed Abby to where she was working. He sees the plants she had been working on earlier in the week. "Wow" he said as he seen he progress she had made in such little time. "Thanks" Abby said hoping that was a compliment.

Connor and Abby worked on the slime for a while then just chatted to each other. It was only then that Connor had looked at the time. "We better head home Abby so that we have time to get dressed" Connor says. "Yeah lets go" says Abby heading out the room. Cutter then stopped them. "Hey guys forgot to mention something, Since it's Haloween tonight you gotta dress up in a costume" says Cutter. Connor looked at Abby and she looked at him too. "Fancy dress?" They both said together. "Yeah it will be fun and you better head the now so that you can get a costume in time" says Cutter. "Yeah thanks see ya later" says Connor and grabs Abby's hand and runs to the car with her.

Connor stops at a big fancy dress shop that was only 10 mins away from the ARC. "Wow this is the biggest fancy dress shop ive ever seen and how did u know it was here?" asks Abby curiously. "Well i..i kinda shopped here not that long ago" says Connor blushing. Abby loved it when Connor blushed as he did it so rarely. "Ok then are you gonna come in or gonna sit there blushing all day?" Abby asked grinning. Connor went an even darker coolour of red. "Course Abby you go to the left where the girl costumes are and i will go to the right where the boy costumes are. Abby agreed and started looking at all the Haloween costumes amazed. Connor looked very intrested in some of the costumes that were there. In no time Abby had chosen a very sexy devil's costume that she knew Connor would think she was hot in. Abby shouted to Connor. "I will wait in the car" says Abby . "OK" shouted Connor back. Connor then chose his outfit. it was a devil's outfit but he didn't know that Abby had bought a female version of a devil costume. He thought that it would show his 6 pack through the top and would get Abby once and for all. Connor drove home and Abby changed quickly. "Hey Connor im gonna go meet Jenny now so bye see ya at the club" She said. "OK see ya there" said Connor back. 15 mins after Abby left Connor was dressed and left with Cutter and headed to the club. He seen that Cutter walked over to 2 girls. Connor followed and then turned around to see Abby. He stared at her thinking how sexy she looked and then drooled at the sight of her. Abby grinned and thought to hersef that her outfit hat been an acomplishment. Connor then stood up straight and wiped the slebers from his mouth. Abby then seen his 6 pack coming through and thought when did he get so and Abby realised they were in a male and female devil's outfit. awquard. "Uhh hey uhh Ab...Abby" He said. "Hey Connor guess we have the same taste in outfits then" says Abby. "Yeah uhh i guess ehh you..you look..se..sexy!" says Connor then flings his hand over his mouth as he had not meant to say that. "Thanks you look sexy in that outfit too, should wear it more often" says Abby giggling with embaresment. Connor and Abby both blush. An hour later Becker,Danny and sarah-paige joined them. Connor dragged Abby over to the bar and asked what she'd like. "Oh id love a mohito please" Says Abby. Connor then remebered the time when Abby was teaching him to flirt he had said to Rex 'barmen two mohitos' now here he was saying it to a real barmen. Connor and Abby joined the others after their drink and sat down. A slow song then came on and everyone chose their partner except from Connor who was terrified now. He stoof up and shook off the fear and said to himself that its only Abby.

He went infront of Abby and said "May i have this dance?". She stood up and replied "id love too". Soon they were dancing slow and Abby looked around to see the women almost hugging there partner so she lay her head on Connor's shoulder and to her surprise Connor wrapped his arms around her. After the dance was done Connor went back to the bar and Cutter joined him. "So how did it feel and i told you Abby would say yes to a dance" Cutter says. "Well it felt.. well...perfect! but too good to be true for some geek like me!" says Connor. "Connor my son, look at you , your muscuar and have a 6 pack your not really a geek anymore" says Cutter. "im not?" Connor asks. "No now lets get drunk!"

After a while they were all drunk and Abby stumbled to the toilet because she'd been laughing so much. Connor watched her then she fell and Connor ran and picked her up. "You ok Abbs?" he asked. "I am now" she said as she got up. "Thanks Connor" says Abby and then kisses Connor pasionately on the lips. "Wow i never knew Abby liked Connor" says Danny to the others. They all watch as Connor grabs Abby and kisses her more until they tounge each other. Becker was the only one who wasn't drunk as he dosn't drink. Connor let go of Abby and grabbed her hand and took her back to the group. Becker put Connor and Abby in the car and drove them home. When Connor and Abby walked into the flat Connor just stared at Abby savouring the way she looked. He then turned and pushed Abby against the wall and started to tounge her pasionately. Then Connor led Abby to his room and then his bed. They threw each others costumes off and Connor pushed Abby down on the bed. He and Abby then made love to each other that night. It was midnight and Abby went down the stairs with a headache. "How much did i drink last night" she asks herself as she sits with a glass of water. Connor then came down the stairs aswell cause he had a headache too. "Hey what you doing up at this time?" He asked as he grabbed a seat next to Abby. "Have a headache" says Abby. "Yeah me too, do you remeber anything about last night?" he asks. "No i dnt have a clue what happened all i remeber is dancing with you" she says. "Yeah that's all i remeber too" says Connor. "well im going back to bed so goodnight". "night". A month later Abby woke up at 2 in the morning and raced down the stairs to vomit . She was sick quite a bit and woke Connor up while dooing so. "you ok Abbs?" he asked as he stood outside the door. "Yeah i think i might have a bug" says Abby. Connor then came in when he heard Abby being sick for a second time. "Anymore?" he asked coming over to her. "No i think im good now" she says. "Abby im worried about you i think you should come sleep in my room so i can make sure that your fine only its ok to like sleep in the same bed as your mate isn't it?" says Connor. "Yeah thanks i think i will come stay in ur room for the night" says Abby as she sees Connor going bright pink. Abby goes up to his room and lays there. Connor gets a basin for her.

to be continued...part 2 will be out tommorow hopefully. dnt forget to send reviews and it took me ages to do this so sorry i could not finish it AS i had to go to bed...

Thanks for readin...primevalCODgirl


	2. Chapter 2

Connor goes up stairs with the basin. "How you feeling now Abby?" asks Connor hoping that she is ok. "Feeling a bit better but still feel like im gonna just keep being sick" says Abby. Connor sits on the bed beside her and hands her the basin. "i will be back in a minute but if you feel sick feel free to vomit in the basin and have a wee lie down" says Connor with a smile as he goes down the stairs.

Connor grabs a beer for himself and gets a glass and pours bottled water into it (knowing that Abby only liked bottled water but he couldn't complain as he didn't like tap water either). He takes it up the stairs.

"Hey Abby i got u a glass of water , i know you like bottled water so i poured that in" says Connor. "Thanks Connor you really know how to care for a sick person" says Abby with a smile. "Lets go to sleep now anyway" says Abby. "Yeah im tired now" says Connor. Connor pulled Abby to his side as she snugled into him to go to sleep.

Jess had been staying with Abby tonight so Abby had to sleep on the floor anyway. "Im glad that i actually get a bed instead of sleeping on the floor tonight" says Abby. "Did you give Jess the bed then?" Connor asks. "Yeah i can't have a guest sleeping on the floor now can i" says Abby. "No but it's bad for you, you could really get a sore back and even damage it" says Connor. "Oh don't you worry about me Connor, you always worry too much" says Abby. "Can't help it, your my best friend and thats what friends do, look out for each other" says Connor. "Yeah im glad you care so much Connor" says Abby. "Anyway i need to get a sleep for work tommorow so goodnight" says Connor. "Goodnight Connor, i think i better take the day off tommorow"says Abby. "Yeah i think you better" says Connor.

They both go to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning Jess wondered where Abby was and went to ask Connor where she was. She knew he would be up for work already. Jess opened Connor's door and seen him and Abby in the same bed together and thought 'When did they get together then'. Connor then woke up because he heard her. "Hey Jess" says Connor. "Uhh hey there Connor, since when did u and Abby go out?" says Jess. "We don't" says Connor forgeting that Abby was in a bed with him. "Well why is Abby curled up next to u then?" Jess asks. Connor looks beside him and sees Abby. "Oh well Abby isn't very well just now, She was sick during the night and i went to see what was wrong and then i asked her if she wanted to sleep in my bed so i made sure she was alright" says Connor. "Ok then is she coming to work and are u today?" Jess asks. "No Abby's not and neither am i because i want to look after Abby, do me a favour and tell Lester that we won't be in today" says Connor. "Sure see ya later" says Jess as she goes to get ready for work.

Connor lay in bed awake while Abby was still sleeping. "Bye Connor" Jess said quietly as she peeked into Connor's room. "See ya later Jess and do you want to stay again tonight?" asks Connor. "Sure id love too" says Jess. "Ok see you soon, yeah?" says Connor. "Yeah bye" says Jess as she heads off for work.

Abby dreamed about why she was being sick 'she was pregnant in her dream' She suddenly woke up with a jump. "Its ok Abby your safe with me, had a bad dream did you?" asks Connor. "Yeah but it wasn't that bad it's just i got a fright" says Abby. "You feeling better?" asks Connor. "Yeah and shouldn't you be at work?" Asks Abby as she see's the time. "Took the day off to look after you and you slept quite a bit aswell" says Connor. "Aww thanks Connor thats really sweet and i know i slept quite a bit" says Abby giggling.

Connor played the xbox 360 and Abby watched him play. He played Call of Duty Black Ops 2 and Minecraft. "Your a really good shooter and i love your buildings" says Abby. "Yeah good practice for the ARC int it" says Connor laughing. "Yeah Connor video games is good for the dinosaur shootings" says Abby pretending. "Hey it actually is and it stimulates the brain , you should try it some day" says Connor. "Yeah maybae i should, wheres Jess?" asks Abby. "Oh she is at work and i said she could stay again tonight as i knew you were gonna ask anyway" says Connor. "How did you know?" says Abby. "Cause you invite her alot" says Connor. "Ya maybae i do"says Abby.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys welcome to chapter 3. hope you like it and dont forget to leave reviews. New story's coming soon.

Abby got up. "Hey Connor im gonna go and get some medicine for myself" says Abby. "You can't go your too unwell" says Connor. "Connor im fine now anyway stop fussing" says Abby. "Yeah ok, ok fine then but atleast let me come with you so i can go shopping too?" says Connor hoping she would say yes. "Oh ok then get dressed" says Abby. "Thanks and ok" says Connor. Connor and Abby got dressed ."Im all ready are you?" says Connor. "Yeah i sure am" says Connor as they head for the car.

"So you feeling better now?" asks Connor. "Yeah i don't know why i was sick" says Abby. "Oh ok" says Connor. Connor wondered why she was being sick and feeling fine right after thought to himself 'Don't pregnant girl's be sick?'. they drove to Clydebank shopping centre. "Hey Connor im going to Boots the chemist so where will i meet ya?" asks Abby. "Oh uh meet me at Poundland cause i gotta buy Easter stuff" says Connor excited about Easter. "Oh ok then meet you there" says Abby. "What easter egg do you want for Easter?" says Connor. "Oh any please" says Abby . . "Ok meet you soon" says Connor as he runs off.

First he went next door thought to the Card Factory and bought 16 good quality Easter cards and they were only £2 for the whole lot. He then wandered down and stopped at Greggs when he saw the Easter eggs. "Hey can i have 16 Easter cakes please" he asked the woman. "Boy your a hungry man" says the lady and gave him 16 cakes. "Not all for me wait can i have 4 more please" he asked. " sure you can" says the lady handing him 4 more. "Thanks bye and keep the change" says Connor as he rushed off.

Connor then stopped at the American sweet shop. He bought a bag Of silver cola's and a bag of mini eggs.

He finaly reached Poundland and bought a one direction easter egg for Abby and a Cream egg for himself. He bought 2 easter baskets and 2 easter plates and glasses. He also got little fluffy chicks that were fake of bought more mini eggs and bought milkybar eggs bought lots more to do with Easter hoping Abby might like this Easter. Abby and him then went back home.

Abby went to the toilet because she thinks that she might be pregnant. She took a pregnancy test then leaves it on the sink. "Abby hurry up am gonna pee ma self" says Connor. "Ok one minute" says Abby as she flushes the toilet and washes her hands. She totally forgot about the Pregnancy test being in there as she left. Connor done a pee and went over to the sink. He looked at Abby pregnancy thing then looked shocked. 'so Abby might really be pregnant then' thought Connor. He flushed the toilet and washed his Hands and acted as if he hadn't seen it. The thought of it broke Connor's heart as he wished it was him that went out with Abby and not some other Jerk. He wondered why he hadn't seen him around or anything seeing as Abby was with Connor most of the day.

Abby went back into the bathroom as Connor went to his room to play his xbox 360 once again. She checked the pregnancy test and it said that...

to be continued... hey guys don't forget to review and the next chapter should hopefully be out soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there you guys...sorry i never got to do this chapter but my netbook broke and now i finally have a laptop again i can get this done again...**

**Abby looked at the pregnancy test and she got really shocked. "How the hell can i be pregnant if i dont bloody well go out with anyone...Connor will think i have a boyfriend now and wont be confident enough to make a move on me!...uck this is such a disaster!. says Abby. She felt tears starting to form and rubbed them away quickly.**

**"Right the only time i dont remeber anything was when i was at the club...drunk probrably...now who didn't drink that was there to see me with any guy" she thought. **

**"Aha Becker!" she sayed . She was determined to see who the father didnt want Connor to see her running of to Becker so she thought it would be better to just go to work when there was an anomaly and ask him. Abby was really woried and nervous. She sat on the sofa and started watching some Jeremy Kyle to see if anyone had the same problems as her. Connor then slid down the banister from his room. "Hey Abbz i gotta go theres an anomaly alert" says Connor grabbing his yello hoodie. "Wait Connor please can i come i really am fine now" says Abby. "Well i dont really think you should but if u want to i guess you need some fresh air anyway" says Connor as he jumped on the sofa. "I will only be a minute I need to get dressed" says Abby walking to her room.**

**In Abbys room...**

**"Uck to think this stuff wont even fit soon" says Abby trying to pick an outfit.**

**She finally chose an outfit and went out to Connor as they headed for his car.**

**The ride in the car was much quiter than usual. Connor would always talk to her but now he was just silent. Abby then thought to herself 'oh no what if he has seen my pregnancy test!' "So Connor your really quiet" says Abby. "Oh sorry im just a bit down today" says Connor. Abby seen the hurt/sad look on his face. "Connor what is it you can tell me you know" says Abby"**

**"Well im just grieving in a way Abbz...i really miss everyone who i get attached to and they end up dying or going a way or something" says Connor nearly crying. "I know Connor whenever i let a guy into my life he always leave thats why i never date anymore because im so protective of myself now and see that they just left always!" says Abby.**

**Then they stopped at the ARC and got out of the car. "Abbz are you ok ?" asks Connor worried. "Yeah Connor are you?" asks Abby. "Yep...you know all the guys who leave you did u mean friends aswell?"asks Connor. "Yes ones i get attached to and they just abandon me like im nothing" says Abby fighting to hold back her tears. "Abbz i will never leave..yeah? i aint like those jerks who think they can boss you about all i want is to be your best friend always! and help you no matter what even if we fight i will always come back...you know me"Connor said smilling. "Yeah Connor i know that" says Abby as she goes to **Connor.

Abby leaned her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. It felt good to be held by Connor...she didn't want to go not now. The ARC team then came out and Danny shouted over "Oi when did u two start going out then" . Connor then let go of Abby and she let go of him too. "Ehh we don't go out actually" says Connnr going red. Abby grinned at Connor because he was red. "What a you smilling at ehh?" laughed Connor. "Your red Connor" said Abby giggling. "Oh" was all Connor could bring himself to say as he went an even darker shade of red. "Cmon we gotta get going to the Anomaly" says Danny and they all hop in the truck.

Connor looked at Abby because he felt her look on him. They just stared at each other. Connor then looked away but could still see Abby with his eye. She was feeling her stomalch and sighed. Connor knew right away that she was obviously pregnant but didn't want to interfere so he stayed quiet. Abby was thinking that Connor was really quiet again.

"Hey Connor you okay?" asks Sarah as he normally wasn't this quiet and could see that Abby was worried. "Course i am why wouldn't i be?" says Connor with a smile and a wink. Sarah smiled back "Thats good". "Why'd ye ask?" asks Connor. "Oh i was just worried about you cause your normally really chatty and now ur just...well...quiet" says Sarah. "I said im fine ok!" getting a little angry.

Abby whispered to Sarah. "Theres something up with him he was like this earlier aswell...thats not normal Connor attitude" says Abby woried. "Really im surprised he wouldn't be chatting to you either...you seemed quite close earlier" said Sarah. "It never meant anything it was just a hug" says Abby. "Yeah sure it was Abby sure it was" sayed Sarah then burst out giggling and that caused Connor to look at them. "Why u laughing?" says Connor grinning. "Oh nothing i was just lecturing Abby about u 2 hugging earlier" says Sarah going in to a fit of the giggles wanting to hear Connor's side of the story. "Hey! just because i hugged her dosent mean we go out! friends hug all the time! so why is it so wrong that i hugged Abby?!" Connor was now even angrier and getting frustrated. Abby and Sarah whispered again to each "See what u have done now Sarah...he is frustrated over something but i don't know what" says Abby. Sarah realised that Abby was rubbing her tummy. Abby seen Sarah looking at her stomalch.

"Well then u have probrablly already guessed that im pregnant then" says Abby quite scared. "Yeah! was Connor excited or is that why he is stressed and like this?!" says Sarah smilling. "No i havent told him and i told u i dont go out with him" says Abby. "Well then u have to tell him...it is his baby after all" says Sarah smilling. "What?! no Connor aint the father...i actually dont know who is...ive not went out with anyone in ages so i dont know how the hell im pregnant but im sure now that i must have met someone at the club...cause i was drunk and when i woke i could not remeber a thing"says Abby. "Oh Becker is the only one who rembered the night cause the rest of us were blootered" says Sarah laughing. "Did he say if i went with anyone to you?" asks Abby eager to find out more. "No he just said we all got drunk but he sayed he had to drive you and Connor home because u were so drunk!" says Sarah giggling more." So maybae i never went with anyone then so how the hell does tht explain why im pregnant?!" says Abby. "Still ask Becker if he seen u with anyone that night yeah?" said Sarah. "Yeah but now it's just gonna ruin mines and Connor's relationship together" says Abby with a sigh. Connor heard her then listened close to their conversation."Oh now i got it out of u..u said there was nothing going on between you but now i know that there is"says Sarah. "What no its not like that ...we don't go out but i fancy him i really do" says Abby. "Well Abbs ye gotta tell him that ur pregnant or he will find out by one of us probrablly" says Sarah. "I know" says Abby.

. She turned to Connor who's face was just staring out the window like something would happen there. Abby gave a thumbs up to Sarah and then hugged into Connor's chest hoping that he would just put his arms around her. It took a moment for Connor to realise that Abby was there and put his arms her back and hugged her tight. Abby felt Connor relax now. It just felt right to be in his arms like she was always meant to fit.

They soon arrived at the scene of the Anomaly ...

Abby didn't want Connor to get out and just stay hugging her but as usual her dream was over and now it was back to reality. The rest of the team got out the car except for Connor and Abby. "Abbz we gotta go now" says Connor. "Yeah i can kinda see that" says Abby smilling up at him. Now he did something Abby would never thought he would do. He actully lifted her up into his strong arms and out of the car. "Connor?" she said. "Yeah?" he said looking into her eyes. "Can u carry me to the team?" asks Abby hopefully. "Yeah sure" he said despite the fact that he wasn't feeling too good.

to be continued...i hope you liked this chapter i spent the rest of my last day of off school doing it...i think it might be a bigger chapter than the rest anyway dont forget to review or pm me thanks! :D :P CONNBY 4 EVA! ahh a love them so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Wazzup u guys? anyway it was my first day back at school from the Easter holidays today and i really enjoyed seeing my friends but it just really was quite a bad day as i had a painfull stomalch the whole day and still do now. Anyway i really want to get this story done and do a new story so here goes nothing.

When the rest of the team seen Connor carrying Abby they all stared at each other. "Oh hello there Connor and Abby" smirked Sarah. "Sarah shut up would u" says Abby.

"Sorry Abby, anyway there has been sightings of Raptors so we need to split up" says Sarah.

Danny then whispers to Sarah "Put Connor and Abby together".

"Oh don't worry Danny they will be together in no time!" says Sarah grinning.

Danny was grinning too. "I get the feeling they are saying something about us" whispers Connor to Abby.

"Yeah i know" whispers Abby back.

"Ok so ill put us in groups" says Cutter.

"Put Connor and Abby together" whispers Danny.

"Ok" reply's Cutter.

"Right Sarah and Danny are a team, Me, Jenny and Becker are a team and Connor and Abby you are a team" says Cutter smilling "Now get to work, u can go anywhere aslong as another team aren't already there".

The teams all go off in different directions."So where do u think we should go?" asks Connor.

"Not so sure Connor" replies Abby.

There was a cave in the distance."Hey Abbz look there's a cave lets go in it since we have nothing else to do" says Connor while running to the cave.

"Your such a big kid Connor" says Abby.

"Maybae i am" says Connor smilling. He runs back to Abby and grabs her hand. He drags her to the cave. He lets go of her hand now.

"Wow this could be my new home ehh Abbz, then u could have the flat to urself" says Connor excited.

Abby didn't want Connor to leave her. "No Connor your just leaving like all my other friends!" shouts Abby and storms away.

Connor was certainly puzzled as he thought Abby would want him to get his own house. Connor couldn't see Abby now and thought he should stay here incase she came back.

Abby had tears coming out her eyes walking and looked at the ground. She bumped into Sarah and look up. Sarah turned around. "Whats wrong Abby why are u crying?" says Sarah hugging her tightly.

"Connor wants to live in a cave and move out of the flat" says Abby now letting out her crys.

"Aww im sure he never meant it in that way, he was only kidding im sure" says Sarah. "No Sarah he really does want to leave me like all the other's and he dosn't fancy me anymore or he wouldn't be moving out" says Abby still crying. Danny then walks over to the girls.

"Wheres Connor?" asks Danny.

"In a cave somewhere back there" Abby said pointing in the direction she came from.

"You can be with Sarah and i will go with Connor right now" says Danny.

"Ok" says Abby. Danny walks deeper into the forest to try and find Connor.

Connor put his hands to his face. "Uck u have really done it now Connor u really have!" Connor said to himself.

"Aye u really have mate" says Danny now standing infront of Connor.

Connor took his hands away. "Oh Danny i just don't know what i said that was wrong, i only joked about living in a cave and Abby just went crazy!" Connor shouted.

"Yep she was talking about it with Sarah and i said she could go with Sarah until u two make up" says Danny.

"What did i do wrong anyway?" Connor asks.

"She thinks u don't like her anymore, that ur gonna leave her because ur leaving the flat and she dosn't want u to leave" says Danny.

"How was i meant to know that she wanted me to stay!" shouted Connor "I thought she would be happy to finally get her flat back to herself but no! and then i just mess up big time!"

"Connor calm down this isn't helping any of us" says Danny.

"No Danny i will not calm down because im sick of saying the wrong things all the time to everyone" says Connor.

"Apologize to Abby then and everything will be fine and i won't tell her that i said anything to u" says Danny getting louder.

"Fine then go back to Sarah then" says Connor now calm.

"Catch ya later mate and don't mess this up or else ur friendship is gone" says Danny running off.

Connor then texts Abby.

Sarah and Abby were busy chatting away when Abby's phone bleeps.

"Its a text from Connor" says Abby as she looks at her phone.

"Well..read it..tell me what it says" says Sarah.

Abby reads it out loud. "Abbz im so so sorry please forgive me, i was only kidding when i said i was going to live in a cave and i will never leave ok, i never knew u wanted me to stay so im just...well...sorry i guess"

"Aww how sweet i told u he wouldn't mean it" says Sarah.

"Yeah Sarah can u join our team?" asks Abby.

"Ok but then Danny will be on his own" says Sarah.

"Well he can have Becker" says Abby.

"Oh well sure" says Sarah smilling.

"Hey so ur going in the Temple team then Sarah?"

"Sure am" says Sarah grinning.

"Hey it could be the Maitland team!" says Abby laughing.

"Don't worry wedding bells will be soon miss Maitland or should i say Mrs Temple" Danny was laughing.

"I don't like Connor in that way!" says Abby blushing.

"Yeah yeah Abby sure ya don't "says Sarah.

"Anyway Come on lets go see Connor" says Abby. "And don't say to Connor that i like him or i will get a Raptor to come eat u up" says Abby giggling.

"Oh don't worry Connor might make a move before i get the chance to" says Sarah giggling as Abby blushes again.

"Oh yeah i have to see Becker about that night" says Abby.

"U sure will Abby" says Sarah.

Abby and Sarah return to the cave and find Connor curled up asleep.

"Aww he looks so cute curled up like that" says Abby grinning.

Sarah giggled." Wake him up" she said.

"No he's asleep! that would be a shame" says Abby.

Abby goes over to him and slides under his arms. "Do we look good together?" asks Abby.

"Yeah u actually do" says Sarah.

"Thats good cause i think i might actually love him" says Abby.

"Yeah of course u do" says Sarah.

"Do u think he will forgive me for off at him earlier?" asks Abby.

"Of course Abby he will always forgive u...im sure!" says Sarah.

Abby rested on the ground and cudled into Connor.

Although Connor was still sleeping he put his arms around her. "Thats better" says Abby grinning.

Sarah smiled at the sight of them as Abby closed her eyes aswell. She got her phone out and text Danny. 'All going well with Connor and Abby they are huddled together even though Connor isnt awake and ill send u a pic of them. Sarah snapped a pic of them and sent it to Danny. A few minutes later Sarah received a text from Danny.

'haha thats really great. enjoy urself'

"Sarah what are u doing?" asks Abby.

"Sending a pic of u n Connor to Danny" Sarah said giggling.

"Sarah! how dare u! says Abby but wasn't actually angry and she giggled aswell.

Connor was beginning to move about. He opened his eyes and saw Sarah.

"Hey what u doin here?" he said.

"I joined the team if u don't mind" says Sarah.

"Of course i don't mind" says Connor and smiles. "Where's Abby"

"Oh right look down" says Sarah giggling.

Connor looks down and is shocked to find Abby there.

"Oh i see, hi Abbz" he said laughing.

Abby turned round to Connor "heya Connz" she said.

"When did u get here?" asks Connor.

"Whenever u were still asleep" says Abby giggling.

"Oh i never got much sleep last night and Abby im really sorry about earlier will u forgive me?" says Connor.

"Yeah of course i forgive u...i guess i over reacted but i just don't want u to move out so u have to promise me that u won't ok?" says Abby.

"I promise i won't Abbz" says Connor.

"And promise u won't leave me or forget im even there?" says Abby.

"Yeah i promise that too don't worry" says Connor smilling.

"That's good" says Abby smilling up at him.

"How about we play a game guy?" asks Sarah

"Yeah how about thruth or dares u guys up for it?" Abby asks with a devilish smile.

"Yeah im up for any game" says Connor.

"Me too" says Sarah.

"Ok then i will go first" says Abby as she sit up.

Connor sits up and sits beside her as Sarah sits infront of them both.

"Ok Connor lets see...i know alot about u so this will be har to make a question" says Abby. "Ok truth or dare?"

"Dare" says Connor.

"Ok i dare u to...kiss Sarah" says Abby giggling.

"Oh Abby guess this is my punishment for earlier then?" asks Connor.

"It aint a punishment Connor but i was upset earlier!" says Abby.

"I said i was sorry!" says Connor.

"I know but u chose dare so this is what i dare u to do it" says Abby.

"Oh no im sorry that i gotta do this" says Connor.

"Its ok im sure i can handle it" says Sarah.

"Your more like my sister so this is gonna be weird..." says Connor.

Connor kissed Sarah and quickly pulled away.

"My turn now so Sarah u kiss Danny" says Connor laughing.

"Well he isn't here right now so i will do it when we get back to the ARC.

"Fine then" says Connor "Ur turn then"

"Ok Abby i dare u to kiss Connor" says Sarah.

"Ok this is weird..." says Abby.

Abby just kissed Connor. Surprisingly she liked it.

"Cutter just messaged me saying we can go home since there is no sign of an incursion" says Abby.

"Lets go home Abbz" says Connor.

"Ok" says Abby.

at Abbys flat...

"Connor i have to tell u something" says Abby.

"Ok then...just tell me" says Connor.

"Well...im pregnant!" says Abby.

To be Continued...sorry guys a weird ending but i thought it was good this way another chapter tommorow.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there you guys! soz i took so long to right another chapter! i was doing more connby stories anyway enjoy a new chapter!

**"Oh...wow congratulations...never even knew that you had a boyfriend Abbs" says Connor**

**"Thing is Conn...I don't actually...have one" says Abby**

**"Well who the hell is thr father then" says Connor eager to hear more**

**"That's what im trying to work out! says Abby holding back the tears**

**"Oh Abby im so sorry...Once you find out you gotta tell the dad ok?" Connor says pulling Abby into a hug.**

**"Yeah Conn I know that but what if he dosn't want it?" asks Abby.**

**"Well thats just a choice you have to make. Do you want it?" says Connor**

**"Well it depends on who the father is and i would much rather have the father to be someone that I love" says Abby.**

**"Who do you love then?" says Connor.**

**"Its a secret!" says Abby.**

**"Fine then don't tell me then!" says Connor**

**"Don't worry i won't" says Abby with a smile.**

**"So when do you think you got pregnant?" says Connor.**

**"Well the only time that i don't remember anything was when the ARC team had a night out and I stupidly got drunk" says Abby.**

**"You weren't stupid though! we all got drunk! except Becker!" says Connor.**

**"Yeah I know that but still!" says Abby.**

**"You could ask Becker if he seen you with anyone" says Connor.**

**"Yeah I was gonna but then i decided to wait" says Abby.**

**"I will do it for ya if ya want?" asks Connor.**

**"Oh, sure..yeah thanks!" says Abby.**

**"No probs...I will ask him out for a few drinks aswell as Cutter and Danny" says Connor.**

**"Ok sounds good...enjoy yourself" says Abby as she rests on the couch.**

**"Im gonna go get something to wear since I want to look good" says Connor.**

**"Oh ok see you soon then" says Abby smilling up at him.**

**"Yeah see ya" says Connor rushing out of the flat.**

**Connor walked into the shopping centre. He couldn't decide where to get a good suit. "Aha BANK have got some good stuff!" he said quietly to himself.**

**He walked quickly to bank. Soon he was looking through all the suit's until one caught his eye.**

**He found a suit with baggy black jeans and a white shirt. It also had a black leather jacket to go over it.**

**He took it over to the cashier and he scanned it. Connor handed money over and rushed out of the shop with the bag in his hand.**

**He drove home quite quickly and entered the flat. "Abbs im home" he then says.**

**"Oh hey Conn!" says Abby. "Did you get a suit" says Abby.**

**"Sure did! well at least it's one I like" says Connor.**

**"Yeah Conn that's good" says Abby "Hurry and get ready or you will be late!"**

**"Yeah, yeah got lots to do" says Connor.**

**"Yeah now go!" says Abby.**

**Connor then took his towel into the bathroom and stripped off the clothes he was wearing. He went into the shower and turned on the Warm water.**

**To be Continued!**


End file.
